One Day
by Niceonetoo
Summary: One special day in the life of the McElliot household.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Morning**

The weak early morning sunlight hinted at a beautiful spring day around the soft curtains as Caroline gently came to and opened her eyes. She lay still, listening. In the dim distance sounded the drone of one or two cars almost moaning as they are awoken from their cold slumber. In the garden below birds trade calls as though chatting about the weather or their partner's antics. Suddenly an alarm is called and a silence slips through the still mostly bare trees as the birds flee. It's a false alarm though as one, then two, then more return to their morning refrain. Within the house all is tranquil, the only perceptible sound being her own breath and that of her lover sleeping soundly still, beside her. She listens to the gentle rhythm of the air being drawn in and slowly expelled and becomes aware that her own breath has fallen into the same pattern as her partner's. In this serene moment they are two people existing in unison.

The irony is not lost on Caroline, she is all too aware of her continuing frailty within this relationship, her inability to easily co-exist with Kate. In the handful of months since their reunion she has undoubtedly tried harder, as she had promised in that vulnerable moment when she pleaded for Kate to take her back. But deep rooted insecurities and emotional rigidity take time to break down. Thankfully Kate had been patient.

Caroline glanced at the clock on the bedside table, she had awoken early again. It seemed it was becoming a habit, probably due to the persistent nervous tension that had crept into her as Kate's due date had edged closer and then passed. She was 5 days overdue now. Each day Caroline had pleaded with Kate that she should stay home "just in case", but each time Kate had been resolute, determined that her partner should not miss work until she had to.

As she continued to lay motionless she revelled in the warmth and softness of her lover's body intimately beside her. In sleep Kate had snuggled close behind Caroline and now lay with her swollen belly pressed skin to skin against the older woman's back, as if using her as protection for her unborn child. Tiny, almost imperceptible movements against her back brought an affectionate smile to her face. Kate's child, their daughter, was awake too. She pressed her diminutive limbs against Kate, causing Caroline's skin to tingle with the contact now that her senses were heightened in anticipation of the movements. The agitation almost seemed to suggest that the baby was searching for a way out, as if she knew it was time. Again, Caroline felt the nervous tension wash over her like a wave lapping at the beach, it wasn't overwhelming but was persistent. _Is this little one going to arrive today? _Other emotions began to churn through her fighting for dominance; excitement, trepidation, fear, happiness, but the one that conquered was love. Love born out of her overwhelming love for Kate, which was already intense and uncontrollable, but bright and shining too, warming through her, chasing out any last doubt that she wouldn't feel like a parent to this child.

The persistent movement of the baby had almost hauled Kate from her sleep. She murmured softly, muscles stretching out tentatively whilst trying desperately to hang on to the comfortable cloud of sleep she had been enveloped in. Caroline took this momentary opportunity to turn onto her back so that she could survey her lover. She delighted in watching this glorious woman whenever an occasion presented itself. In the faint sunlight which was now slinking into the room her skin looked almost fluid like molten caramel; her soft, thick, sable coloured hair unruly through sleep framed her face; her complexion pure and untroubled in sleep.

Kate's arm was now draped across Caroline's middle and the older woman could no longer resist the urge to touch. She ran the tip of her index finger indolently from her lover's elbow to her fingertip and back again, leaving a gossamer trail through the fine hairs on her arm. She repeated the action relishing the contact, however slight. Aware that her partner's breathing had quickened ever so slightly, signally that she was no longer asleep despite appearance to the contrary, the blonde haired woman persisted with her ministrations adding a second a finger and extending her reach all the way up to the younger woman's neck. Even this delicate touch was enough to elicit small goose bumps on Kate's arm. Caroline couldn't help but smile indulgently knowing that were the attention the other way around her body would be exhibiting the same reaction. She leant across and placed a tender kiss on Kate's forehead. Her eyelids flickered open unveiling beautiful dark chocolate brown eyes, with such depth that Caroline regularly found herself lost in them. Their eyes immediately locked on one another with neither needing to say anything to convey how they felt in that moment.

Suddenly and incongruously the moment was shattered, the peaceful serenity crushed by the piercing bleat of the alarm clock. Caroline swore under her breath and turned to put the offending item out of its misery. She turned back and felt her partner's hand brush her cheek as her fingers threaded into her hair pulling her into a languorous kiss.

"Hmmmmm" purred Kate somnolently.

"Hmmmm indeed" agreed her partner, as she gently stroked a stray lock of hair from the younger woman's face. Kate examined her lover's face circumspectly.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Oh, not long." She replied airily.

"Caroline." Kate responded disbelievingly.

"Just a few minutes, really Kate" trying to placate her lover.

"You're still worrying, aren't you? And it's affecting your sleep." Caroline recognised that this woman knew her too well to try and deflect her again. Reluctantly she agreed.

"Yes, ok…I'm scared stiff that something will happen to…you or the baby and I won't be here. I...I couldn't bear losing either of you. I can't help this feeling and I don't think it's going to change until the baby's here and I know that you are both ok."

She had learnt over the last couple of months that being honest with her partner about her emotions, however difficult she found it to articulate, was actually far more beneficial to her own well-being and their relationship. Kate reached out and pulled Caroline close to her, holding her head against the swell of her bosom. It was the mothering instinct already taking hold in her, a primal compulsion. For Caroline, baring her emotions so readily meant tears commonly followed, almost as if she too were experiencing hormonal changes in expectation of the baby. More likely it was due to lack of sleep and anxiety. Kate felt the dampness against her skin and gently wiped the tears from the older woman's face.

"Darling, let's just take each day as it comes. I promise I will call you if there is any news, the slightest twinge and I'll call and you can call me whenever you want. You're only 20 minutes away at work, you'll be here long before she arrives." She rubbed her hand across her belly at this last part.

"I know." Replied Caroline meekly.

They lay in their intimate embrace a few minutes longer, before Caroline grudgingly disengaged herself and got up to get ready for work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Afternoon**

"Ooh! What are you doing in there little one?!" Kate exclaimed as she winced at the pain that stabbed briefly through her back.

She had spent much of the morning lying in bed sleeping, reading and listening to music, it was where she felt most comfortable both physically and emotionally. Over the last week it had become her nest. The bed was physically comfortable, supporting her body where she needed it and providing her with a choice of positions combined with a multitude of assorted shaped pillows that Caroline had bought especially for her. She was warm there and felt comforted by Caroline's scent which lingered in the bed and in the air. Before leaving for work the efficient headmistress had brought her breakfast and a flask of tea, and had fussily ensured that both the house phone and Kate's mobile were by the bed and fully charged. Eventually Kate showered and dressed and made her way downstairs to fix some lunch, a phone in each pocket. She'd already received two calls from Caroline during the morning and was expecting another any minute since she knew the school lunch break had just started. On cue the phone in her right pocket ran shrilly.

"Hello darling." Kate answered having briefly checked the caller ID.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you doing? Anything to report?" Caroline questioned intently.

"I'm fine. Nothing to report. I've just come downstairs to get some lunch."

"I knew I should have made you something before I left. Make sure you rest as soon as you're done."

Kate knew that even though her partner sounded as if she were giving her commands in full headmistress flow, it was actually her way of coping. Mostly she found it endearing since it made her feel loved and cared for.

"OK darling. Please don't worry. I've been resting all morning, but I needed to get up and stretch out a bit. I'll put my feet up again soon."

"Alright, I'll get on then, and maybe check in with you a bit later." Caroline tried to sound bright and unconcerned.

"Yes, that's fine. Speak to you later. Bye."

"Bye sweetheart."

Just as Kate finished preparing her lunch another intense pain stopped her in her tracks. A pain unlike any she'd ever felt before, causing her to draw a sharp breath. This time she came to a standstill and as she breathed out slowly she stroked one hand over her bump protectively while the other massaged her back, waiting to see whether there were any further symptoms. She stood by the kitchen counter gently humming comforting herself and simultaneously her infant. Then there was nothing, no more pain. Delicate movement from the baby reassured her everything was ok. Not unduly concerned she decided to eat lunch and see whether the pain returned.

Hunger abated, relaxed and comfortable on the worn sofa in the living room, Kate fell into a light slumber with the gentle sunlight streaming softly through the window warming her. Abruptly she came to, not immediately certain about what had roused her, but in the next moment pain coursed through her abdomen. She cried out at the severity and suddenness, and clutched her belly. The pain tightened through her for a good 30 seconds before eventually subsiding. She wondered whether that was a contraction and took note of the time and sat and waited. She tried to relax, laying back on the sofa appreciating the warmth of the sun again. Barely five minutes passed before the pain returned.

_Oh god!_ She thought as she grimaced. _They shouldn't be that close together already_!

Feeling a little alarmed she reached for the phone at the same moment as a loud knocking sounded at the door, followed by a familiar voice calling through the letterbox.

"Hello, Kate, are you there?" It was Gillian.

Kate struggled to her feet and waddled to the front door. As she opened it she was greeted by a beaming Gillian.

"Hi Kate, sorry to bother you, but have you seen me Dad and Celia?"

"Hi Gillian" Kate smiled weakly. Gillian barreled on.

"Only I was supposed to be picking them up to take them to see Raff's…ooh are you ok?"

Gillian was stopped in her tracks by the look of horror on the pregnant woman's face as a gush of water pooled at Kate's feet. Kate held the door frame for support as another wave of pain began to wash through her. Breathily she replied.

"No…I…think my waters…have just broken and contractions have…just started."

"Bloody hell! Erm, ok, well let's get you sat down." Gillian put her arm around Kate and they made their way slowly and cautiously back to the living room. Uneasy at the situation she found herself in, Gillian began to pace the room running her fingers through her hair whilst chewing her lip, clearly thinking.

"OK. Caroline! Where's Caroline? Have you rung her?" She asked as though a flash of inspiration had slapped her. By now Kate had regained her composure and was trying to reach for one of the phones laying on the coffee table.

"No, I was about to call her when you knocked. Pass me a phone and I'll call her now."

Gillian duly passed a phone to Kate who looked up Caroline's mobile number and called. After several rings the phone went to voicemail. Kate left a message trying to sound as calm as possible, telling her partner not to panic but that she should call her as soon as possible. The pain started to swell again, the intensity and frequency of it now beginning to cause her some anxiety.

"Here." She waved the phone towards Gillian, as her breathing became laboured once more.

"You call Caroline's secretary…get her here now! This baby's…in a hurry!" Kate demanded.

Not wanting to cause any further distress Gillian acquiesced and began to scroll through the numbers in the phone memory. Selecting the correct one she dialled and almost immediately Beverly answered.

"Hello Sulgrave Heath, Headteacher's office."

"Oh hi. Is…is Caroline around, I mean Dr Elliot?" flustered Gillian, as Kate moaned out loud and grabbed hold of her hand.

"No, I'm afraid she's in a meeting. Can I take a message? Who's calling?" Beverly responded in a brisk professional manner.

"It's Gillian, her step-sister. I really need to speak to Caroline, it's very important."

"Well she should be out of her meeting in the next half hour or so. I can tell her to call you."

"No! Sorry, I mean it's really really important, it's Kate. The baby's coming!" Gillian almost shouted at the PA.

"Oh well, you should have said! I'll put you through to her now." Gillian was then subjected to some indistinguishable on-hold music. While she waited she tried to comfort Kate who seemed to be recovering from the latest contraction and had released Gillian's hand so that as she sat next to her she could rub her back. Suddenly Caroline's anxious voice was loud in her ear.

"Kate! Are you ok?"

"No Caroline, it's Gillian."

"Oh...w...what are you doing? Where's Kate?" Caroline was clearly confused and in her worried state could find no reasonable explanation as to why Gillian would be on the other end of the phone at this moment.

"Caroline, keep calm. Kate's fine. I'm with her at your house. It seems her contractions have started and are coming more quickly than anticipated." At this point Kate bellowed out loud as another contraction commenced.

"Oh god, is that Kate?! Are you sure she's ok?"

"Yes, yes she's fine, just another contraction. I think I should get her to the hospital quickly though. You can meet us there." After the initial shock Gillian was now finding her feet amidst the crisis.

"OK, yes. I'll leave now and meet you there. Gillian, please look after her." Her voice cracked with concern and emotion at this last part.

"I will. See you soon." Gillian promised softly. Since organising their parents' wedding the two women had developed something like a sisterly relationship, happily teasing one another, passing comment or providing support and encouragement as the opportunities arose. Now in this moment when the anxiety threatened to overwhelm Caroline she felt a modicum of relief that at least Gillian was with Kate until she herself could be at the side of the woman she loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Evening**

Caroline arrived at the hospital in record time. She had never felt so out of control before and it scared her. She needed to see Kate, hold her hand, feel her soft skin, only then could she even think about calming down. She rushed up to the desk at the entrance to Maternity and the Delivery Suite immediately requesting where she could find Kate McKenzie, feeling rather incongruous dressed in her Headmistress 'uniform'. As the receptionist began to look up the name on her computer Caroline heard voices calling her name. Spinning round she saw Gillian with her arm around Kate, who had her free hand cradling her bump. As she hurried over to them Kate stopped abruptly, pain etched on her face, holding her breath. Instantaneously Caroline felt her insides start to churn and her heart rate increase, it was as she had feared, seeing Kate in such pain tore her apart. She knew though that this was the time that Kate needed her the most and she had to rule her emotions. She quelled the rising anxiety with a deep breath and slipped her own arm around Kate's waist as Gillian, now firmly in control mode, moved away to book Kate in at reception.

"Oh Caroline...thank god you're here!" Kate gasped as she clung to her partner.

"It's OK sweetheart, just breathe, in and out."

Having quickly sorted the admin the three women were shown to a room. Caroline helped Kate to settle on the bed and then turned to Gillian.

"Thank you so much for looking after Kate and getting her here so quickly. I'm really glad you happened to be there…why were you there?"

"Ah well, good point! I'm supposed to be collecting me Dad and Celia to take them to Raff's school play, but well…things sort of got overtaken and now, oh crap, they'll be wondering where I am!" As she spoke she rummaged through her pockets.

"Damn, where's my phone?! Oh, I bet I left it in your house, cos I was trying to ring me Dad when Kate answered the door." Caroline looked on sympathetically and held out her own phone.

"Here, use mine, call your Dad now and let them know what's happening. I need my Mum to keep an eye on Laurence now anyway! Will you still be able to get to the play?"

"Thanks. If I'm quick we might get there for the second half!" Gillian responded with a grin.

Gillian promptly called her Dad passing on the pertinent information quickly and got reassurance for Caroline that Alan and Celia would sort out Laurence. Passing the phone back to Caroline Gillian spoke.

"Right, I'd best shove off, if we're going to see any of this play! But, I want to hear as soon as there's any news, ok?"

Smiling broadly at her step-sister Caroline replied.

"Of course, I'll call you even if it's the middle of the night!"

"Make sure you do. I'll see you both soon. Ta ta." Gillian then rushed from the room.

Caroline returned her attention to Kate who had begun to breathe heavily again. Taking her hand she urged her to breathe through the pain like they had practised at ante natal classes. With the contraction still in full swing a midwife entered the room and briefly introduced herself as Sally before busying herself with paperwork and monitoring equipment. Once the contraction had subsided Caroline introduced herself and Sally set about making some routine checks, running through the birth plan and completing an examination to determine that Kate was already 6cm dilated.

"OK Kate, you're doing really well. Make yourself as comfortable as you can. Feel free to stand up and move around, lie on your side or sit on the bouncy ball, whatever feels best. I'll be back in a few minutes. There's a call bell on the wall should you need it in an emergency." Sally indicated an orange button to Caroline and bustled out of the room.

Caroline still holding Kate's hand, kissed it gently, then sat on the edge of the bed and looked lovingly at her partner.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"OK, I think! Better now that you're with me…I was a bit anxious at home when it all started up so quickly. Thank god Gillian was there!"

"I did tell you that I should have stayed home!" Caroline chided gently. "I wasn't feeling much better myself all the way here…all I could think about was seeing for myself that you were ok." Kate squeezed her hand reassuringly and then frowned.

"Ooh, another contraction."

Caroline continued to hold Kate's hand and spoke softly and soothingly reassuring her love that she was doing well. Just as the contraction seemed to be easing Sally reappeared smiling at the couple as she opened the door.

"Another contraction?" Asked Sally and Kate nodded in reply.

"How's the pain, do you want something to help with it?"

"It's just bearable at the moment." Answered Kate honestly.

"OK, well I'll set you up with some gas and air if you like, then you can choose when you take it."

Sally was of average build, in her thirties and seemed very efficient. She seemed to exuded the confidence that was required to put at ease anxious pregnant women and their partners. She was also friendly but realised that she had to give her charges time to warm to their surroundings especially when many were anxious and fearful about what might be about to happen.

"Have you got any other children?" Sally asked by way of striking up a sociable conversation.

"Caroline has two boys from her previous relationship. This is our first together." Kate replied good-naturedly.

"You make a lovely couple. I hope you don't mind me saying this but you seem very much in love. I see so many couples and with some it is really obvious that they are right for each other, others it is less apparent. Have you been together long? I'm sorry, just tell me if I'm being too nosy!" Sally beamed at them both kindly. This time Caroline responded.

"Thank you…we are…very happy together. We've actually only been back together for 3 months having split for about 6 months last year. We realised though that we are so much better together." She spoke this last part almost reverently, gazing into her lover's eyes.

"That's lovely, I'm such a romantic!" Laughed Sally.

Several hours passed, the contractions continued but instead of increasing in frequency seemed to slow. Sally completed her checks once again and reassured that the baby was fine but suggested moving about a little. So Caroline, still rather overdressed in her 'power' suit and heels (shirt untucked by now) helped Kate to wander up and down the corridor. As a contraction commenced Kate came to a standstill, wrapped her arms around her partner's neck and concentrated on her breathing as she rocked gently back and forth. Eventually it subsided and Kate buried her face in Caroline's neck.

"How much longer?" She moaned quietly against the smooth silky skin.

"I don't know sweetheart. She'll come when she's ready, I suppose." Caroline replied gently, running her hand soothingly up and down her partner's back. "Do you want to go back to your room? I think I should give the family a call, update them and I might get my mum to bring me up a change of clothes and shoes!" She pulled back slightly from Kate and looked pointedly at her feet.

Kate smiled weakly and mumbled.

"I've always wondered how you manage to spend all day in those shoes. Mind, you do look magnificent in them!"

"Come on you, let's get back to your room." Caroline smiled indulgently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in delivering this chapter, life got in the way! Thank you all for your kind reviews. I had intended to the end the story here, but I feel a short epilogue might just round it off, so keep following!**

**Chapter 4 – Night**

As the hours ticked down towards midnight, the baby still hadn't emerged. To Caroline's relief Celia put in an appearance during the evening to provide her with the requested change of comfortable clothes and shoes. Despite the earlier slowing of labour the midwife was happy that things were still progressing and eventually the longed for moment was imminent. A second midwife joined Sally and between the two of them and Caroline they coached Kate through the final stages. Caroline maintained her position at Kate's side alternating between mopping her brow and watching the emergence of her baby girl. In many ways the experience for her was similar to that of giving birth to her boys, the feel of the room, the sounds, smells and even the emotions. Yet it was clearly very, very different physically, being "on the other side of the fence", and she found it incredibly tough being an impotent bystander watching her beloved in pain.

As the baby's head came into view Caroline felt a surge of emotion. The love that had been building within her for this child, now threatened to overwhelm her. She bit her trembling lip, tears welling in her eyes and concentrated on supporting Kate through the final pushes.

"I can see her head now sweetheart, she's nearly here!" Caroline eagerly informed her partner. Kate's response was a tight squeeze of Caroline's hand and a low groan as she pushed some more.

"OK, Kate, just pant now, you're doing really well" instructed Sally. Caroline wiped Kate's tired brow again and dropped a quick kiss to her forehead.

"I want to push!" Kate suddenly exclaimed.

"OK, just do what your body is telling you." Sally responded.

Kate dropped her chin to her chest, gripped Caroline's hand even more firmly and pushed. Caroline watched, mesmerised, as the baby's head fully emerged. Sally directed Kate to pant again for a short time before the final push drove the shoulders out and the rest of the body quickly followed. The ensuing moments passed almost in a haze for Caroline as the baby was placed on Kate's chest. They were both crying when she leant in and kissed Kate on the lips. Staying close, together they gazed at the tiny form who was now making small crying sounds. Caroline eventually turned again to face Kate and whispered.

"I'm so proud of you. She is beautiful…just like her mother…perfect!" Her voice cracked and the tears welled up again. Sally interrupted the moment to ask whether Caroline wanted to cut the cord. She looked questioningly at her partner, who smiled and nodded. Wiping her eyes and sniffing, she took the scissors and cut the cord.

A little later having completed all their checks and weighed the infant, Sally placed the baby girl in Caroline's arms for the first time. Kate watched on, beaming at the sight of her two girls together for the first time. Caroline could feel the tears brimming yet again, but swallowed them back quickly, she didn't want anything obscuring the view of her daughter sleeping in her arms. She felt almost hypnotised by this tiny being and was astonished at the emotional hold this child already had over her. It was exactly the same way she had felt when first holding her two boys.

As Caroline became aware that the room had quietened with the exit of the midwives, she looked around and saw Kate beckoning her to come and sit beside her. She glided from where she stood at the foot of the bed with the air of a mother practised in keeping a baby asleep in her arms whilst doing other day-to-day activities. As she squeezed onto the small bed, Kate slipped her arm around her partners waist and rested her head on her shoulder, which afforded her both an uninterrupted view of her daughter and the contact of her lover. They sat silently together for some time until Caroline realised that the battle with her closing eyelids was unlikely to be won at this time of day if she maintained her current cosy position. It was only as she began to move a little that she became aware that Kate had actually nodded off. With her free hand she tenderly stroked her partner's cheek. As Kate's eyelids flickered open, Caroline whispered to her.

"Darling, I think I'd best put this little one in her cot because I'm about to fall asleep sitting here, plus you should sleep while she sleeps."

"Oh…yes, you're right." Kate drowsily responded.

"You're exhausted and she's going to want feeding in a little while. Why don't you get comfortable and shut your eyes for a bit? I'm going to go and call everyone, before they stay up all night. I don't suppose I'll be allowed to stay all night, but I'll come back before I leave." As Caroline spoke Kate had leaned back and closed her eyes. She murmured her assent and then as Caroline bent to kiss her softly, she sighed almost imperceptibly

"I love you."

"I love you too darling, both of you very much." Caroline replied as she carefully placed the sleeping child in her cot.


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Caroline pulled the Jeep into the driveway of their home, a wide smile on her face. She'd barely stopped smiling all morning, she was bringing her family home. She leapt from the car with an energy that belied the real physical tiredness her body felt from only a few hours sleep in two days, and rushed to open the front passenger door. Kate frowned a little, before softening at the happiness clearly visible on her partner's face.

"I'm not an invalid you know Caroline!" Kate protested as her attentive partner took her hand and helped her out of the car.

"I know, I know. But I also know that you have recently given birth which is emotionally and physically exhausting, so please indulge me, and the boys, and let us look after you." As Caroline spoke William appeared at her shoulder, and having given his mum a quick kiss on the cheek and a conspiratorial wink proffered his arm to Kate. She took his arm and allowed herself to be lead into the house whilst Caroline turned her attention to the sleeping infant in the back of the car. For a moment she stood gazing at her beautiful daughter, whose mocha coloured skin was a shade lighter than Kate's but who had jet black hair just like her mother. Abruptly she was hauled from her reverie by the voice of her own mother as she stood in the doorway to the house.

"Caroline! Are you bringing her in then?! We barely saw her in the hospital, we want to meet her properly!"

"We're coming Mum." Caroline replied briskly whilst unfastening the baby seat from the car. She carefully carried the car seat into the house, past her mother waiting in the doorway and into the living room where the rest of the family were waiting. Having placed the seat in the middle of the floor everyone gathered round to observe the tiny child. Caroline sat down on the sofa next to her partner and smiled indulgently at the boys, her mother and Alan all huddled around the baby whispering and tenderly stroking her head and hands. William glanced round at Kate and his mother and asked

"Can I hold her?"

Nodding, Kate responded "Of course. She's due a feed soon anyway so don't worry if she wakes."

William proceeded to release the restraining straps and then carefully but slightly awkwardly released the tiny bundle from her seat. After a little jiggling he managed to get her comfortable in the crook of his arm, whilst Celia gave advice on the best way to handle the child.

"So does she have a name yet?" Asked Alan as he moved to sit in an armchair.

"Yes, we eventually came to a decision." Replied Caroline taking Kate's hand in hers before continuing.

"Our daughter's name is Olivia Celia Grace McKenzie Elliot. I suspect she'll mostly be called Liv though!"

"Ahh, beautiful! That's lovely, in't it Celia?" Alan called out to Celia, who was still fussing over the tiny child in William's arms.

"What Love? What's lovely?" Replied Celia clearly focussed elsewhere.

"The baby's name, weren't you listening?! She's called Olivia Celia Grace McKenzie Elliot." On hearing the full name properly Celia turned to face her daughter and Kate who were both beaming back at her.

"What do you think Mum? Do you like it?"

"Oh, what a lovely name. Do you really mean it, Olivia Celia?" Her face displaying a mixture of surprise and delight.

"Of course! I think I told you months ago that I liked your name and we thought it fitting that our only daughter should have both our Mother's names." Kate replied warmly. Still smiling, Celia turned back to look at the baby and whispered to her.

"Did you hear that little Liv, you've got my name! Celia's are very special you know!"

Later that evening a yawning Caroline climbed into bed beside Kate as she sat with their daughter suckling her breast. Propping herself up on one arm so that she could watch the infant, Caroline reached out to stroke the head of tiny black curls.

"She's so beautiful" whispered Caroline reverently.

"I know. She's perfect!" responded Kate playfully.

A few moments passed, the two women enjoying a contented silence both gazing at their child. It was then that it struck Caroline; feeling this happy, content, whole, was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. Her world was now complete. She had her boys and now a baby daughter, her mother was happier than she had ever been before and she had found overwhelming love with this beautiful woman beside her. Eventually Caroline let out a gentle sigh and looked up into her lover's eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Kate responded quietly as Caroline leaned in and captured her lover's lips in a tender kiss.

**A/N - That's it fort his one. Thank you for all your comments!**


End file.
